Upon you
by staywithmekb
Summary: Rick knows something is going on when he finds the precinct completely empty, what happens when a scene falls upon castle's eyes and m akes him believe Josh is abusing kate.
1. Chapter 1

Trying to surprise kate, as always, i venture through the precinct, two large coffees in tow. My heart thunders in my chest at the thought of her, she's truly...extraodinary.

Not only has she been my partner, i have been with her through everything. She was and will always be my one and only. Sure he had messed everything up with other girls he had been with, Hell he failed two marriges, but he wasnt going to ever make those mistakes with Kate, you know, after they actually got together. Which is now seeming less of a possibility with Josh in the picture.

He had never seen her smile so much, She'd come in happier than he had ever seen her, and it almost seemed fake to him, the whole ordeal, but he wasnt going to question it. She seemed to think she never got enough time with him, rushing home after work like someone had told her she was about to be winning a million dollars. Which castle scoffed at, knowing he could give her just that if that's what she wanted. He had to admit, it seemed very strange to him. But if she was happy so was he.

She's most definitely the strongest woman i have ever met and I lo...no rick you ARE NOT going there. You do not love Katherine Beckett. Who am i kidding, i love her more than life itself,but she has a boyfriend, and that would be just plain wrong.

I mustered a sad smile, reaching her desk and expecting her to rip the delicious caffeinated beverage from my awaiting hands, only to realize i was not looking into the eyes of the breath taking detective, instead meeting an empty chair. Thats when i realized the precinct was utterly and completely silent. Whirling around i noticed there was no one adorning the usually busy building and i couldn't help but wonder if i was being pranked. Not ever had i seen the place so empty. and for a moment i wished Eposito and Ryan were there,cracking jokes about little castle babies running around the precinct. As it always made my heart flutter.

I was caught in a day dream for a moment but as my mind finally caught up to me, i decided to see where everyone went. Surely they were all somewhere here, maybe they had all gone out to the old haunt? No, obviously they would have invited him..right? He had been a big help here, and he was finally beginning to think that they all wanted him here, almost expecting him to come in every morning. Ryan and Espo were brother-like to him and he considered every member of the NYPD his family, so there was no way they would leave him out of the team fun he reminded himself, Shaking the thought from his head.

Exploring further he began to become vauglely aware of the crashing sounds from within the gym, small wimpers escaping between loud smacks. His heart raced as he recognized the gasping voice he heard as kates. And instantly he wanted to slam the door down and whatever was going on it there, it was obvious that they were to busy to realize Castle's desperate attempts to pry open the locked entry. His,heart, pounding loudly in his chest, almost stopped at the sight before him, as he managed to conquer the barrier between him and was left to the death defining event infront of him.


	2. Chapter 2

So last chapter was kind of stupid, huh? well Remember this is my first fanfic, but i did get really supportive and constructive reviews for that chapter aswell. Well for all of you that have been waiting...

/

Previously:

Rick managed to get the door down, and Finds Kate and her boyfriend in an angering predicament.\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rick's eyes widened at the sight infront of him. There was Kate Beckett, slim wrists pinned above her head, Her arms straight up around her thinning form, making all 5'9 feet of her seem even taller than she already was.

Rick's eyes darkened at The Man infront of her, obviously taller and stronger than Katherine, giving him quite the advantage against her struggling body, ruthlessly squirming under the strong grasp of her former boyfriend. He turned around, His eyes lighting up in a sickening way and gave Rick a Malicious smirk.

"Well, well , well, look baby girl, who came to join us" Josh broke the slilence, Grabbing her face roughly and forcing her to look up at the writer.

Rick flinched at the sight of the blackening bruises littering her face and she gave him a hollow look, Her eyes were dull and blood was dripping off her lip and down the valley of her neck. Her voice hoarse as she rasped out.

"Ri-c-ck"

She lost air as she began to crumble under the unbearable pain.

"Rick you, you need to get out, hurry,Rick...Rick please!" she gasped out and the Evidential Torment in her voice alomst broke him.

" such a smart woman, though flawed in many ways,a shame, really" He

snickered, and jerked kate up, forcing her to stay awake

"He came to enjoy the show baby, isn't that right, Writer boy?"

And that was the final straw for Rick. He slammed his fist into the repulsive bastard, effectively throwing him off the obviously too tired detective that collapsed to the loss of support. His eyes trailed to where she lay on the ground, it nauseated him to the fullest. His heart broke at the pain she must of gone through...

How long has this been happening? How could he have not noticed? Had he done something worse? Was he going to r-...No Castle wasn't going to let that happen. She had to get out of that relationship, and she may not like it, but he was going to do everything he could to make absolutely sure that she did. /

Next chapter: Rick and Josh fight and Somethings up with kate, she has been acting strange, not like a domestic violence victim at all, can Rick find out what's making kate act like that?

-To be Continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe i should just stop now? :/ Honesly i appreiciate all the reviews and constructive critisism, It's hard to think about a time where i didn't write, i write about alot, non stop since i was young and though i may not be the best writer, its something that keeps my life sane. Maybe i have been wrong though...The people who have been reviewing and saying stuff like "you suck at writing" "this is horrible" Dont stop because of me, If i hadn't posted this story in the first place, you wouldn't have to put me in my place, i like that your being honest with me, OH! and im entitled to give you all a longer chapter, and with that said...Here goes nothing.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Previously: Josh messed with Rick's feelings for Kate and Rick had enough, punching Josh off Kate.

/

Rick was seething at the Doctor, A doctor, how can someone who took care of people for a living, to be patient and kind and help heal, be so un-magnificent when it came to Woman?

Soon enough, Josh's fist connected With Rick's Left cheek. He prepared to swing again, but before that was possible, Rick's own fist slammed into him with such force, it sent Josh staggering backwards. At such a terrible disadvantage, Rick being a few inches shorter and less out of shape than Josh, He was suprisingly alot stronger, and swung again, catching him off gaurd. His right fist connecting with his nose. Again and Again until blood spilled out and Rick Leaned in, his face inches from Josh`s battered one

" what does it feel like Josh? To be smacked around? Huh? Tell me josh, Do you like to be Bruised and Made into someone's personal punching bag?"

Rick growled out fists plummeting at the Revolting Man infront of him, and despite being in, what was obvious pain, Josh spit in anger, Collecting himself up and advancing towards the writer

" What? Ricky afraid his little girlfriend gunna get hurt? Dont worry i took good care of her" His voice laced with a sickening pleasure to it. He casted his glance down To the detective passed out on the floor, blood drying on her face, and let out a hysterical laugh.

" She was so weak, so easy to over power" He smirked " So damn easy Rick and such a good fuck at that"

His eyes traveled to the Writer, who was now getting more and more irritated by the second

" Dont you wish you could fuck that, Rick? I wont stop you writer boy" He eyes twinkled with darkness " Too flawed, not worth much" And that was enough.

Rick began Slamming his fist against him again. Pinning him against the wall, Ricks fist collided with His Stumach, Feriously swinging at the smug Josh, knowing well that he had gotton to the writer so easily. He landed a few punches to his rib cage before Throwing him against the hard tile and Kicking Josh with powerful strides to where ever on the fool's body he could get to.

After effiently knocking Josh out with a strong kick to the head, Rick stopped. His eyes bulging at what he had done, He had never gone to such measures before, especially for a girl, and for a moment he wished he could take it back but quickly changed his mind...it was for Kate right? He hurt her, he belittled her infront of him, he deserved it... And before he could have second thoughts, not like he wanted to anyways, He was pulled out of his terrifying revelation by a small groan and instantly his eyes were drawn to the wide-eyed detective.

He took small steps towards her and bent down to her level, trying to be supportive in any way he could. Her faced turned away from his and her body flinched and began to shake at his touch

" Hey, Kate look at me, i'm not going to hurt you" he wispered looking down into her eyes, and instantly regretted it, for they portrayed hurt and depicted fear towards him and the idea, the fact that she could ever be afraid of him, that she would think he would be willing to hurt her, almost broke him into peices.

"Kate darling, it's alright. Josh isn't going to hurt you baby, i promise" Rick proclaimed, Heartbreak evident in his voice.

Finally Kate spoke, her voice so soft he almost didn't catch her words at first.

"It's Not Josh im worried about"

\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Yeah I know I thought there would be more to this chapter to, but i wanted to focus on The fight scene for this chapter...so...I promise a longer chapter Next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I appreciate the constructivity of the reviews and i will be sure to keep them in mind in future chapters. look, i really am trying harder to make this story better, and Im and more than happy for any advice given in reviews but if you think there is something "wrong" with my story, you, are indefinately entitled to to your own opinion, but please keep it to yourself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Previously:

Rick knocked Josh out and bent down to talk to an obviously frightened Kate Beckett, Who only flinched away from him after what had just unfolded infront of her eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Kate, baby, hey...It's alright"

Rick Whispered, his voice almost foreign to him in the silence of the room, and disipating into the airy tension building up around the two friends.

Only then had he realized that this was the second time that day he had let the little pet name slide through his lips, He sighed, knowing that if she were totally aware of what was happening and not on the floor barely having yet to regain full conciousness, she probably would have slapped him. He chuckled at the thought, letting a graceful smile tug at his lips.

"Oh Kate...What have you gotton yourself into?" He breathed gently rubbing Her arms, as she was obviously still very frightened from her time with Josh.

Kate was struggling to speak as she only making small whimpers, completely incoherent to Rick, and her voice was to no avail as her only response to him was merely a muttered groan and her pale and bloodly lips began to quiver as she took in the sight of The still panting Writer.

Almost instantly, her body tensed and lone tears began to fall from her eyes, angling off her cheeks and onto the slightly stained floor beneath her.

"R-r-rick!" she sobbed, Her hands reaching up to grasp ahold of his jacket and pulling him closer to her curling form. She was breathing heavily and her eyes wandered around the room, focusing on not meeting the gaze of worried writer and trying to get herself under control, but one look at Castle's still clenched fists, and she was out of his grip, leaping away in an instant, as if she had been badly burned. She managed to get into a crawling postition and very painly tried to coax herself into a stand. However, her body eagerly disagreed with her, still weak from the first attack with Josh, and with one faltering step she was sent plummeting onto the floor beside Rick.

"whoooaa! Kate!" Rick pressed out, cradeling his hands around her as she hit the floor, cushining her head from potential damage. "

"Kate...Beckett! what the hell did he do to you!" He demanded, Rick's breathing had began to pick up again as he brought his hand back up, blood falling throught the cracks in between his fingers

"THAT SON OF A ...IM GUNNA, IM GOING TO KILL-"

"NO NO NO NO, PLEASE! Please, Im sorry okay? I-i-Im so s-sorry Rick! please no, I didn't mean to, i was just...i mean...it wasn't...no" She sobbed out and gasped out.

"Im sorry,im so so so sorry!"

"kate kate, no just look at me... Katie? Katherine Marie! Beckett stop! Ugh no Your hurting me...KATE CALM DOWN!"

She was struggling against him and when she eventually settled she began to sob loudly into his chest.

"Kate...hey babygirl, look at me" He softly anchored out, allowing her time to get her breathing in check.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here?" He asked, brushing the dampened stray hairs off her face.

She looked up at Rick, only seeing the face of a man that was probably 3x stronger than Josh, Who was, by known fact , about 20x stronger than Kate was.

She knew he could infict some serious pain on her if she wanted to, He was fit, all he had to do was get a little angry and then..

He's so strong Kate! and you haven't been the best girlfriend...Maybe he had talked to Josh and wanted payba-NO surely he'd have done it already right? Plus he was so gentle with you just now, you really think he'd hurt you?

But then again josh's True colors didn't shine through until just now... And Rick can act remember? He's a writer...can lower you into his trap with his words and have his way with you... Kate's Heart thundered at the possibility, nearly loosing sight and spiraling out of control

And Castle was there to catch her, as always, even if she hadn't noticed it.

Rick has never hurt you before? why would he start now?

Maybe he finally realized...no No he wouldn't ever intentionally hurt her...would he?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Next chapter: Kate finally tells Rick what she wants to say...how will he react?

i know, this chapter wasn't great but im not going to be able to update tommorow so i thought i'd give you something.


	5. Chapter 5

AU note:

So i wont be updating a new chapter tommorow, I have got some personal matters to take care of! and btw this is my fanfic and if i want Kate's middle name to be Marie then so be it. Sorry i don't know the character as well as you do..'insert eye roll' but just as a friendly reminder, Kate is a fictional character, fake, make believe and This is my story, fictional aswell, and i can do whatever i damn want to so stop with the bullshit.


	6. Chapter 6

HOW ABOUT THIS! I. AM. DONE. Done pretending that what you say doesnt hurt me. Im done with the shit. I honestly didnt need over 50 messages in my imbox giving me crap about one damn word. I DONT NEED THIS. FUCK TO HELL i made a mistake and god damnit you guys are killing me. So guess what? You get your wish okay? I hope i made your day, But im done writing. This story is worthless and apparently so am i. So This story will be gone in a few days, and you all wont have to worry about it any more. Please be sure to inbox me your thankyous...okay?


End file.
